


Commitment

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Commitment, Gay, M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Dean hates commitments but for them he'll try.





	

Title: Commitment

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Ambrolleigns

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

Summary: Dean hates commitments but for them he'll try.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Commitment always scared Dean not for the obvious reasons like it did others but for the thought of knowing, he was going to let someone else down. Someone who put all their trust and love into him only to realize he wasn't shit. Once they realize that he'll already be gone not because he's running but to save them the trouble of asking him to leave.

Even now as he sits against the headboard he knows the time will be soon enough. He's just getting himself ready for the moment Román and Seth realize they have their own perfect relationship without him.

"Dean?"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts catching both Seth and Roman watching him. Roman moved first taking the position behind Dean while Seth took in front.

"I love you baby boy. You too kitty." Roman whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Dean shivered as the other man's breath blew on his neck. "I love you two." Seth whispered as he buried his face into Dean's chest.

Dean felt his throat tighten as he glanced towards Roman. Roman didn't say anything as he tighten his grip on Dean's waist. Seth sighed in comfort, his Bambi brown eyes dropping down sleepily.

"I l-love you both." Dean whispered after another few minutes of silence and calm breathing.


End file.
